Left Alone
by coolallusion
Summary: When Kid Flash's dad leaves him alone to die his savior is not who he thought it would be. Flinx. Warning: Child Abuse


**So these ideas have been in my head for awhile and I finally got the courage to write them. Please give honest oppinions. I would like to warn you I have been told that my stories can get extremely dark.**

 **Sorry if the characters seem ooc but it happens I mean this is a fanfic and to be fair I have Autism which makes it harder for me to get the characters personalities right considering I couldn't even write a fanfiction about my family and not have them be ooc. I'm not saying it will be bad, I'm just saying it might be a little off at parts.**

 **Another thing that I would like to say is that I may have never dealt with physical abuse but mental abuse was definitely a part of my childhood. Also I dealt with some sexual abuse as a small child and I am currently in the process of sending the monster to jail. Anyway onto the fic Read and Review. I can't write fight scenes. _Thoughts._**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans we'd all be in trouble.**

* * *

Wally was cornered by the Hive Five. He smirked and vibrated through the wall. Coming up behind them he was able to catch them off guard. Before he could finish the job though he glanced the clock. _Dad is gonna kill me._ Wally thought as he made a B-line out of the building. The Hive Five looked confused as the hero split.

"Good thing I planted a tracker on the snot rocket." Gizmo said. They all smiled maliciously and followed the tracer. When they got there the scene before them was surprising. They were hidden so that they could see him but he couldn't see them. The front door broke as a bloody Kid Flash hit the pavement in front of the house. A man who looked a lot like the kid stumbled out after him. A couple neighbors walked out of their houses. More in annoyance than anything like they were used to this.

"Rudy if you have to deal with the kid can't you do it inside?" One of them asked. Rudy roughly pulled Wally up and threw him against the porch post. He winced as his back collided.

"Worthless brat! You don't even deserve to breathe!" Rudy yelled. Getting in Wally's personal space he tensed.

"You should just get it over with. Nobody cares about you!" he said punching Wally in the gut and leaving him in the front yard. The neighbors walked back inside of their houses. None of them seeming to care. Wally coughed and sat up taking in a breath of air. He fought tears as he pushed himself off of the ground. Wally turned towards the house and reluctantly entered. He walked past his father who was glaring intensely.

"You're the reason your mother left." Rudy stated. Wally continued to climb the stairs. He walked into his room and curled up on his bed. Wally was almost asleep when his dad burst in. He sat up in alarm and turned towards him.

"Let's go." Rudy said.

"Where?" Wally asked.

"Don't question me brat!" he shouted grabbing Wally's arm and dragging him to the car. Rudy threw him in and climbed in driving away fast. The Hive Five were looking at each other in confusion and slight horror. They decided to follow them.

* * *

They ended up in the woods in the middle of nowhere. When they caught up to Wally and his father Wally had an inhibitor bracelet on. He fought against Rudy's grip in vain.

"Dad!" he yelled trying to get away. Rudy stopped and pushed him up against a tree. Pulling out a knife he held it Wally's throat. The normally happy speedster paled. Rudy smiled at his sons fear. He drove the knife in Wally's gut.

"Dad, stop." he gasped out as the blood started running down his torso. Rudy put his hand around Wally's neck. The currently defenseless speedster gasped for air as the hand tightened. Wally tried his hardest to fight back but he could feel himself getting weaker. Rudy pulled the knife out and stabbed it in another spot. Wally cried out which earned a smirk. Rudy dropped him to the ground and walked away leaving Wally to bleed out alone. While the rest of the Hive Five left Jinx stared at the speedster. Her feet acted of their own accord as she ran to his side.

"Kid Flash?" Jinx asked. He cracked his eyes open and stared up at the sorceress.

"Hey Jinxy." Wally mumbled.

"Let me get you to a hospital." Jinx said ignoring the nickname. I mean he was dying.

"I don't think there is enough time." he said. She looked at him as sadness clouded her mind. Jinx didn't know how much the speedster meant to her until that moment.

"Sorry lucky." Wally said as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Kid Flash." Jinx said not knowing what else she could say.

"Wally." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Call me Wally. Can you do me a favor lucky?" Wally asked.

"What?" Jinx asked.

"Can you tell Robin for me. He's my best friend and I don't want him to wonder what happened to me." he said. A fire started in Jinx's soul.

"You are not dying." she said with determination. Lifting Wally up off the ground Jinx tried her best to carry him but ultimately fell making him wince. She felt the communicator in his pocket and made a split-second decision. Jinx pulled it out and made the call. Robin answered.

"What are you doing with Kid Flash's communicator?" he growled. Jinx moved it so that he could see the ginger who was now laying on her lap.

"I don't know if I can keep him awake." Jinx said, fear laced her voice. Robin started running to the ship. After getting in he flew as fast he could to the location.

When he got there he quickly took Wally from Jinx and put him in the ship. After they got to the nearest hospital and the doctors took him back Robin turned to villianness.

"What happened?" Robin asked in a low voice. Jinx couldn't tell if it was threatening or worried. Maybe both.

"We were fighting and he left but Gizmo planted a tracker. By the time we caught up with him he was thrown out of what was probably his house. The neighbors didn't seem to care that his dad was hurting him. Then we were about to leave when his dad threw him in a car and we followed. When we got there his dad had an inhibitor on him and Kid Flash was trying to get away. Then his dad pushed him up against a tree and..." Jinx trailed off as she almost started crying. What in the world was wrong with her? Shouldn't she be happy that she doesn't have to deal with the annoying speedster anymore? Might not have to. Robin's jaw clenched. Why wouldn't Wally tell him that something like this was happening? The doctor came out.

"We think he is going to be fine. Once we got the inhibitor off he started to recover. You can both see him now." he said.

"Thank you." Robin said. The doctor nodded and walked away. Jinx and Robin walked into the hospital room. They sat in an awkward silence.

"He talks about you a lot." Robin said.

"What?" Jinx asked.

"KF, he talks about you all of the time. Thinks you would make a great hero." he said.

"So he keeps saying." she said, "It's annoying."

"Than why did you save his life?" Robin asked.

"I don't know." Jinx admitted.

"I do." he said.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"You two have that same look when you see each other. You like each other maybe even love. You won't admit though because you never wanted to be in love." Robin said.

"You think you know me so well." Jinx said.

"I barely know you at all. Wally thinks he does though." he said.

"You just called him Wally." she said.

"I know he already told you." Robin said.

"How would you know that?" Jinx asked.

"He was planning on it." he said, "The telling you not the almost dying."

"The feeling like your air supply is being cut off when a person is hurt. Is that what love feels like?" she asked.

"Yeah." Robin said. Wally's eyes cracked open.

"Lucky, what are you doing here?" he asked groggily. Jinx moved forward and pulled him into a kiss before anyone could blink. She pulled away looking embarrassed.

"Sorry." Jinx said. Wally grinned pulling her in for another kiss. They both pulled away when Robin cleared his throat. They turned and looked at him.

"Permission to beat the crap out of your father?" Robin asked.

"You're gonna do it either way." Wally said.

"I just wanted to be polite." he said.

"I want to help." Jinx said. Robin smirked.

"Perfect." he said.

* * *

After beating Rudy to a pulp Jinx and Robin went back to check on Wally. They peered their heads in and saw Barry talking to Wally. Wally motioned for the two of them to come in.

"This is my girlfriend Jinx." he said. She smiled at the title and held out a hand to Barry. He took it with a smile.

"So you finally kissed her?" Barry asked causing both Wally and Jinx to blush.

"Actually she kissed me." he said. He shook his head. Robin smiled at the trio.

"Jinx I have something for you." he said. She turned to look at the Teen Titan's leader. Robin handed her a communicator. Jinx looked at him in surprise.

"If you want it." he said.

"I want it." she said after looking at her boyfriend. Wow that sounded so nice. Wally grinned.

"Other than your dad almost killing you today wasn't so bad was it?" Robin asked. Barry turned to Wally.

"Rudy was the one who almost killed you?" he asked.

"Don't worry Jinx and Robin already handled it." Wally said.

"Why did anyone need to handle anything?" Barry asked, his tone sounded very angry.

"Maybe you two should handle this argument later." Robin suggested, "Lets leave the love birds alone for a few minutes." Barry sighed heavily and followed Robin into the hallway. Wally moved over and patted the bed for Jinx to sit next to him. She curled up laying her head on his chest.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jinx asked.

"Don't worry about me slowpoke." Wally whispered softly into her hair. She smiled slightly. Robin and Barry walked back in to see them asleep together. Robin took a picture and then they left so that they could be alone.

* * *

 **Sorry for any mistakes I am half awake right now. This is a one-shot but I am willing to do more. I kind of don't expect people to want more but then again I think I am talentless.**


End file.
